Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself
by Enilorac54321
Summary: The Callie/Erica callica season finale kiss and its aftermath. This is meant to be realistic, so people aren't hopping in to bed right off the bat. F/F. Don't read it if you're a bigot.


Callie had been thinking about Erica all day

Callie had been thinking about Erica all day. She had been thinking about Erica and she was completely afraid, because thinking about Erica turned her on to a point where she couldn't take it, she had to get it out of her system. So she had turned to Mark, because she was _not_ gay. But as she exited the hospital that night, she was thinking of Erica yet again, and so yet again she turned to Mark.

"So, you wanna finish what we started yesterday?" She looked up at him in an effort to get the image of Erica out of her head. She was concentrating so hard on erasing that image that she nearly missed his response.

"or you could finish what _you_ started." She paused on the sidewalk, momentarily confused as she processed what he had just said. She followed his gaze to see that Erica was just down the sidewalk, searching for something in her purse. _Damn. I had just gotten her out of my head for two seconds, and she had to be right there._ She looked suspiciously at Mark, thinking he was STILL considering a threesome.

"I'm growing." He said, and she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. He wasn't thinking of a threesome? He wanted her to go to Erica…but how did he know that SHE wanted to go there? Did he know what she had been thinking?! Momentarily alarmed, her thoughts side-tracked to the idea of going to Erica, of being with her one-on-one.

"Go, get outta here!" He said, and she gave in to her impulses. She had lost her ability to analyze her actions while she looked at Erica. She began to walk over to her, imagining what she would say. 'Hi, I liked it when you kissed me in the elevator, wanna do it again?' was way too lame. _But boy, I'd say just about anything to be kissing you again_, she thought before she could stop herself. By the time she had completed that thought, she was standing right in front of Erica, and realized that she still had no idea what she was going to say.

"Hey," she began, mentally chastising herself for being lame. "I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a drink." Although she had not been thinking about drinking with Erica when that spilled out of her mouth, it seemed as good an excuse as any.

"I can't find my keys." Erica said to no one in particular. Callie still didn't know what to say, so she just continued to let her mouth run as if Erica had never spoken.

"Maybe we could, um…" She suddenly realized she really didn't have anything else to say. She knew what she wanted to do, but she didn't quite know how to explain herself. To be honest she didn't quite know how to voice her feelings, because she still hadn't allowed herself to really think about them. She wished she had thought this out more.

She tried again, "I had something I wanted to talk to you abou-"

"I had the damn keys this morning!" exclaimed Erica as she straightened up, still looking at her bag, "I put them in this bag, but I can't remember! This whole thing with Yang has got me so messed up-"

"Erica!" Callie interrupted.

"What?" Erica finally turned to look Callie in the eye.

"I'm saying something here." But he moment they were eye to eye, Callie completely forgot everything she'd been thinking. Her mind went blank and as she stared at Erica's face, all she could think was 'God, she's gorgeous.'

"I just - I wanted to say…" At that moment all her doubts came rushing to her, and she glanced away. _What if she doesn't like me that way? What if that kiss in the elevator really was just a stunt for Sloan? What if she turns me down?_ And above all, _Does this make me gay?_

She looked back at Erica, and suddenly everything became crystal clear. She wanted to be with Erica, and that was that. She didn't have to think beyond that point, because nothing else was important. Her gaze dropped to Erica's lips, and she knew exactly what she was doing. She took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say…" She trailed off as she moved closer to those perfect lips. Her hands reached for Erica of their own accord. When their lips finally touched it was indescribable. The kiss was so soft, and yet filled with intensity. _I'm kissing Erica Hahn! _Callie thought triumphantly. At that moment she felt Erica's hands move to her face, and she leaned back from the kiss, just to make sure it was real. She opened her eyes and sure enough, Erica was looking back at her with all the passion and desire that had been pent up showing brazenly in her eyes. Callie felt a jolt go down her body, and she leaned back in to continue where they left off. Callie's hands moved to Erica's waist and she pulled her closer. She couldn't get enough of the feeling of Erica's body against hers. Just then, she felt Erica's tongue tentatively seeking entrance to her mouth. Callie felt another jolt and her tongue eagerly met Erica's. She felt Erica's breathing hitch as their tongues met, and enjoyed knowing that she had caused it. Just then, a car backfired, and they sprung apart as if struck by lightening. Suddenly embarrassed, Callie looked down.

"I, um…" She didn't know what to say. She felt Erica's finger lifting her chin, so she looked up at Erica's face, where it directed her.

"I know." Erica said, and she smiled. "I remember my first time kissing another woman, I know. Are you okay with this?"

Knowing that Erica was not disgusted allowed her confidence to return. "I am," she said with a tone of surprise. She leaned back in for another kiss, this one shorter. "I've been thinking about that for so long. It's kind of amazing to actually do it. The reality is way better than it ever was in my head." Erica smiled again, and Callie thought that she had never seen such a beautiful smile in her life.

"Me too." Said Erica, simply. Suddenly Callie realized that they were still standing in front of Seattle Grace, where anyone and everyone could see them.

"You, um, still want to get that drink?"

Erica's eyebrow went up as she said, mischievously, "I know_ just_ the place…"

TBC


End file.
